Violet Evergarden
This article is in need of cleanup; the page needs better grammar is the titular protagonist of the Violet Evergarden series. She is an Auto Memories Doll and a new employee of the CH Postal Company. Violet seeks to learn the meaning of certain words that Gilbert told her when they were in the military. Appearance Violet has waist-length, straight, golden-blonde hair with free-hanging bangs that frame her face. She was often seen having her hair tied in a low ponytail, but after becoming a Doll, she occasionally appears having her hair in two braided buns. She is noted to be a very beautiful young woman with shining bright blue eyes, fair skin, and a slender frame. Due to losing her arms in the war, Violet is now equipped with maneuverable prosthetic arms made of adamantine silver. Personality Growing up as a "weapon" and a child soldier in the army, Violet was not socialized as a regular human being and does not clearly understand human feelings. This is why she can be mistaken as emotionless. Even after she was discharged from the military, Violet continues to think lowly of herself and believes that it would be appropriate to "discard" her if she can no longer be used as a weapon. She does almost anything that is asked of her and always follows orders, which is a trait from her life as a soldier. However, it is evident that Violet has always been a very determined girl, which is shown where she refused to leave Gilbert behind even when she lost both of her arms. Gilbert and Violet had a special bond; she treasures Gilbert very much in her heart, which made her willingly want to learn what his words "I love you" truly meant. In order to do so, she joined the CH Postal Company as an Auto Memories Doll, a service that writes letters for people who are incapable to write, to "restart" her life. Since Violet still doesn't completely understand other people's feelings yet and has trouble expressing her own, her actions sometimes come off as eccentric and lacking in tact. Despite that, she is polite, yet careful and deliberate in her actions. However, Violet sometimes comes off as a blunt, honest and even insensitive girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind when it comes to her job as an Auto Memory Dolls. Violet takes her customers words too literally, so that she formulates the letters in a way that comes off as insulting and straightforward. But Violet actually knows her inexperience in understanding human emotions, which is why she is constantly trying to find ways to improve her skills in understanding them. She also does things at her own pace in which she is hardworking.Episode 2 Background Violet was conscripted into the war as a soldier when she was young, under circumstances that have yet to be explained. She was "given" to Major Gilbert as a gift to commemorate his promotion by his older brother, who was also an officer in the military. After recovering from her injuries when the war ended, she was taken in by Claudia Hodgins at Gilbert's request and began working at the CH Postal Company. Abilities Violet is highly capable and skilled. As a former soldier who was trained from a young age, Violet excelled in combat; she was shown to have high stamina and speed and was proficient in the use of rifles and martial arts. Violet's fighting abilities and strengths on the battlefield made her seem more like a "weapon" than a human being. Gallery Violet (LN).png|Violet's light novel design. Vol1Chap6.png|Violet and Gilbert in the light novel. Violet Anime.jpg|Violet in the first anime PV. Evergarden.jpg|Violet wakes up in the hospital. olhos.png Ep1.13.png referencia.png|Violet saluting. Violet2.jpeg Violet Evergarden Episode 1.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg|Violet fighting during the war. Violet saluting.png|Violet saluting during Dolls training. Navigation References zh:薇爾莉特·伊芙加登 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female